Please Don't Look Through The Curtains
by MrsDragneel1203
Summary: You wouldn't think that The Malfoy Family had any problems. They had the money, they had the connections, and they have the influence to get whatever they want. So what could they possibly have issues with? Well, you'd be surprised. A lot of things happen behind closed curtains.


**A/N: The story was written for season two, round one of the International Wizarding School Championship Forum.**

**Words:**** 2572**

**School:** **Mahoutokoro**

**Theme:**** Malfoy Manor**

**Special Rule:**** Write a Main Character you have never written before [Draco Malfoy]**

**Main Prompt:**** [Song] Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez**

**Additional Prompt(s):**** [Word] Extravagance**

**Year:**** 6**

**A/N2:**** To understand how the main prompt fits in, you absolutely NEED to know the lyrics. It's subtle and you won't know it's there unless you look**

* * *

A young teen stood in his room in front of a big floor-length mirror, studying his appearance with sharp grey eyes. He was wearing dark blue dress robes that made his pale skin stand out and his white hair almost shine.

Stitched over his heart was the Malfoy Family Crest with the Family Motto embroidered in silver underneath; _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_.

Purity Will Always Conquer.

Draco Malfoy held in a sigh as he smoothed out his robes one last time. He abandoned his mirror and approached one of the many windows of his bedroom, staring outside as the sun began to slip below the horizon. The Malfoy family was hosting a Summer Gala that evening and The Minister will be in attendance, along with several members of The Wizengamot as well as friends of the family.

Draco's father had some of their House-Elves working tirelessly since dawn to have the grounds of Malfoy Manor positively immaculate. The large yew hedges that lined the gravel pathway that led to the house had been trimmed and decorated with lights; the marble fountain resting in the middle of the lawn had been thoroughly cleaned and any leaves, dead or alive, had been removed; Albino peacocks rested atop some of the hedges and others were wandering around in the south ground that was visible from the ballroom.

Small gardens surrounded by river rock sat against the walls of the manor, not a wilting flower or weed among them. The grass that the manor sat upon was a healthy green and stretched onwards towards the trees on the outskirts of the property.

'_Everything in its place', _Draco couldn't help but think.

There was a small 'pop' and he turned to face one of the many House-Elves working for their family.

"Master Draco, Mistress Narcissa requests your presence in her and Master Lucius' rooms, sir," it said.

"Alright," he nodded. "Tell mother I am on my way, Orchid."

The House-Elf, Orchid, bowed to him lowly before disappearing with another 'pop'. After glancing out his window to the manor grounds that were groomed almost to perfection, he closed his curtains before he turned and left his room.

He made his way down the hall towards his parent's quarters, absentmindedly taking in all of the paintings lining the walls, of relatives or just scenery, the many vases filled with exotic flowers on small tables, and the fancy wall lights that lit up the hallway.

Soon enough he arrived outside the door of his parents' bedchambers. He hesitated only briefly before knocking on the door. "Mother?" Draco called out.

"Come in, Dragon," a voice said from within, and Draco wasted no time in opening the door.

His mother was alone inside the room, sitting at her mirror vanity as she put on a pair of diamond earrings. Narcissa was already dressed in her dress robes, the dark purple color doing nicely to bring out her blue eyes. Her blonde hair was done up in a bun at the back of her head with diamond-crusted hair clips keeping any straying curls from falling in her face.

Draco began walking towards her as she picked up a small makeup brush. "Mother, why must you put that disgusting stuff on your face?" he asked, stopping next to her. "I don't see any reason for you to be all dolled up."

"Now Dragon," the Malfoy Matriarch admonished as she continued to apply the makeup, "a lady must always present herself in a refined fashion. There are constantly eyes watching her every move."

"I know," Draco replied, glancing down at the multitude of jewelry loitering (littering) her vanity. "But it seems like you and father are trying harder than usual. I mean, this isn't the first gala you've hosted but you two are going out of your way to make everything is almost perfect."

"Appearances must be kept, Dragon," Narcissa explained mildly, not pausing in her task of applying makeup. "More now that the Potter brat is spreading vicious tales about your father and our friends."

"But they were actually there in the cemetery," Draco pointed out wryly.

Narcissa paused for only a second before continuing in her task, a tension in her shoulders that wasn't there before. "Yes," she replied coolly, her tone hiding the anger Draco knew she was feeling. But not at Draco, no. Her anger was subjected to her husband.

It wasn't long before Narcissa was done applying her makeup and was securing a diamond necklace, one that matched her earrings and hair clips, around her neck.

"Draco, be a dear and close the curtains, would you?" she said, her voice still slightly cold as she adjusted her necklace. "We must join your father in the ballroom. Our guests shall be here soon."

"Of course, mother," Draco replied before stepping up to the broad window situated against the wall of the room and pulling the curtains tightly closed. He then walked back towards his mother, who had already stood from her seat, and offered her his arm.

Narcissa's expression warmed slightly as she linked her arm with her son's before they exited the room and made their way down the hall towards their destination.

In almost no time at all, they've arrived at their destination; The Malfoy Manor ballroom. It was only slightly smaller than the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

The House-Elves had been busy in here as well.

The walls and floors had been scrubbed clean, the high windows were wiped down, the great golden chandelier that hung from the middle of the ceiling had been dusted, the dark green drapes that framed the windows were all in perfect shape, and the many small tables that had been set out were covered in trays with food.

Soft music played in the background, casting a refined feel about the place.

Draco's father stood in the middle of it all, dressed in black dress robes. His facial expression could've been carved from marble by the way it was set; completely closed off. Held in one of his hands was his serpent cane that hid his wand.

"Draco," he greeted evenly as they approached. "Narcissa. Good that you two have arrived. Our guests should be here in but a moment."

"Of course," Narcissa declared. "We wouldn't want to upset the masses, now would we?"

The air seemed to cool a few degrees at Narcissa's tone and Lucius Malfoy's face went from closed off to faintly irritated. "Must we discuss this now?" he asked, his tone edging towards slight hostility.

"I don't see why we should, dear," Narcissa sniffed. "You will remain as unmoved as always."

Draco's eyes darted between the two of them. This isn't the first argument he witnessed his parents get into. However, since the summer started, they've been getting more frequent and heated.

The blonde teen disentangled his arm from his mother's before taking a few subtle steps back.

"Now is not the time, Narcissa," Lucius said through gritted teeth.

"It never is," Draco's mother snapped, losing control over her composure.

Draco winced.

"For Merlin's sake'" Lucius hissed, his own composure slipping. "Stop your inane subterfuge, Narcissa! We do not have time for this!"

"Right," the aforementioned woman fumed. "I forgot; we must be dancing monkeys for a different audience this time."

Draco didn't bother to hide his grimace. His mother had made it pretty clear that she despised his father bowing and scraping for anyone as he did the Dark Lord. She had insisted time and time again that they should have been the ones funding the Death Eaters from behind the scenes.

She did not like that Lucius was one of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters, disliked it even more after Draco was born.

But her protests went unheard.

"It is an _honor _to serve the Dark Lord," Lucius snapped, his grip on his cane tightening. "To work towards the goal of getting rid of every muggle and mudblood in the wizarding world!"

"We are the Malfoy family," Narcissa shot back. "We do not serve anyone; they serve _us_. _We _do not bow to anyone, let alone another pure-blood."

"Watch your tone, Narcissa," Lucius practically growled. "I am the head of this family. If I say we are serving the Dark Lord, then that is what this family is doing. End of discussion."

"For now," Narcissa conceded icily, her eyes narrowed and furious. "But you forget _Lucius_," she practically spat his name, "I was once a member of the Black Family. If your actions endanger my son, you'll find out just how far I delved into my family's Dark Arts."

Draco glanced between his parents as they glared at one another, tension thick in the atmosphere.

Just when he thought he was going to choke on all the pressure in the air, the door of the ballroom opened. One of their House-Elves - Rose - walked through and bowed. "The Minister of Magic and his Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge," she introduced. "The other guests are here as well."

The first two mentioned people walked forward, with the others trailing behind. "Ah, Lucius!" Cornelius Fudge exclaimed as he stepped towards the Malfoys and the House-Elf popped away.

Draco darted a quick glance to his parents next to him and wasn't surprised at how much they changed.

His mother was glued to his father's side, a genial smile on her face as she observed her guests with a hand presses against his chest and her other arm wrapped around her husband. His father had an arm snaked around Narcissa's waist, a pleasant upturn of his lips as he leaned into his wife's embrace.

It was as if their earlier argument didn't happen.

(But Draco knew better.)

"Minister," Lucius greeted warmly, holding his hand out to shake Fudge's own. "How wonderfully it is that you could make it."

"Oh, certainly, certainly!" Cornelius waved away jubilantly, shaking Lucius' hand vigorously as he did so. "I am more than happy to see you, old friend."

After he let go of the elder Malfoy's hand, Fudge moved towards the man's wife. "Ah, Narcissa," he said warmly. He picked up her hand and kissed her ring. "As lovely as ever."

"Oh, you're a delight Minister," Narcissa smiled, her hand going to clutch at her necklace resting on her chest demurely.

Draco stepped forward. "Hello, Minister," he said, bowing a little as he did.

"Oh, young Mister Draco!" the man exclaimed in delight before shaking his hand. "Marvelous! You are looking more mature with each passing day!"

"Thank you, Minister Fudge."

Cornelius glanced behind him at the many people who came through the doors and waved someone forward. "You remember my undersecretary I presume?"

A woman dressed in pink dress robes stepped up with a sugary-sweet smile. "Nice to see again Mister Malfoy," she greeted, her voice high-pitched.

"You as well, Madam Umbridge," Lucius responded with a nod of his head. "I don't suppose you have met my wife and son?"

"I haven't had the opportunity, no," Dolores gasped.

Narcissa held out a hand, which Madam Umbridge grasped tightly. "Narcissa Malfoy," the blonde matriarch introduced. "An honor making your acquaintance."

"The honor is all mine," the pink-clad woman simpered as the Minister and Lucius stepped away to have a private discussion. "And I absolutely love your necklace and hairclips! Those diamonds are gorgeous!"

"Thank you," Narcissa giggled. "They were a wedding gift from my father. I thought I'd wear them for this occasion

Draco stepped forward and bowed as Dolores turned her attention towards him.

"Nice to meet you, Madam Secretary," the scion on the Malfoy Family greeted cordially.

"My! What impeccable manners you have!" Dolores exclaimed. "What a lovely young man! Not at all like the Potter brat."

"Yes," Narcissa nodded sadly. "I don't know what young Mister Potter has against my family. He had been bullying Draco ever since his first year, hasn't he, my son?"

"He has," Draco agreed (lied through his teeth), "I don't understand why he hates me."

"Well," Madam Umbridge sniffed. "Rest assured the Minister and I have a plan to put that little brat in his place."

"We appreciate that, Madam Umbridge," Narcissa thanked graciously. "I am sorry, but I must go and meet the other guests."

"Of course, of course," Dolores nodded importantly, "I completely understand. It was nice speaking with you."

"You as well," Narcissa smiled.

Madam Umbridge smiled at her and Draco before walking off, making her way back towards Minister Fudge.

"Draco."

The blonde teen turned towards his mother. For a moment, all traces of warmth had left her features and her eyes were like jagged pieces of ice. And then he blinked and his mother was once again the picture of the welcoming Malfoy Matriarch.

"Making nice with that vile, horrible woman," Narcissa hissed to herself, even with the smile still present on her face. "Makes me sick." She turned towards her son. "Go mingle with your friends, Dragon. I'll fetch you if I need you."

Draco nodded before leaning up and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Be careful, Mother," he warned softly.

"I always am, Dragon," Narcissa gazed at him fondly before she turned and walked away.

Draco made his own way towards a secluded corner where all of his friends stood.

"Thanks for gracing us with your presence, Draco," Blaise Zabini drawled as the blonde approached.

"Of course," Draco announced smugly as he came to a stop in front of them. "Your lives were all dull and boring until I came along."

A ladylike snort sounded. "Charming as always, Draco," Daphne Greengrass commented.

"Isn't he?" Pansy Parkinson asked sarcastically, a smile on her face.

Draco smirked before turning his attention to the last person of their group who hadn't spoken yet. "Is everything alright at home?" he asked quietly, aware of all the eyes on them.

The teen snorted. "It never was," Theodore Nott said. "But it hasn't gotten worse if that's what you mean. My father knows we still have to go out in public.

Pansy suppressed a scowl, keeping a small smile on her face. "Everything has been flipped on its head," she said. "My parents are tense all the time now."

"So is my mother," Blaise added. "She's actually considering moving to Italy. We have family there."

"My parents are scared," Daphne interjected quietly. "They don't show it clearly, but I can tell they're worried about me and Astoria."

"So, what do we do, Draco?" Theo asked and they all looked towards the blonde.

He didn't even blink. "What we Slytherins always do," he said strongly. "We stick together and protect our own."

They all nodded, their smiles and smirks vanishing for the moment in the serious situation.

"Mister Malfoy!" a voice called out.

As one, the teens all turned towards the voice, smiles back on their faces. In front of them stood Rita Skeeter, her Quick-Quotes Quill already hovering over her notepad and her photographer standing beside her.

"Mister Malfoy," Rita Skeeter repeated, "Would you and your friends mind posing for a picture that would feature in an article for The Daily Prophet?"

Draco's (fake) smile broadened. "Of course not, Miss Skeeter," he said.

"Good, good!" the writer exclaimed. "Now, gather around everyone, gather around!"

As Draco and his friends grouped together to take the picture, Draco gritted his teeth behind his smile.

'Damn that Potter,' he thought. 'Damn him to hell.'

The cameraman pressed the button and the flash went off.


End file.
